Últimos días
by Martin N Roses
Summary: Esta historia narra las vivencias de un mercenario que trabaja para la corporación Umbrella, lugar donde se hacen investigaciones científicas de gran alcance. Robert White prontamente se da cuenta de que las investigaciones van más allá de lo que cree, pero ya es muy tarde para poder desligarse de ésta.
1. Juicio Final

La presencia de un hombre en el centro de la sala circular, aguardando lo que parecía ser una sentencia de muerte, era bastante llamativa. La altura de aquel hombre superaba ampliamente el metro ochenta; su contextura era importante y, por si fuera poco, poseía los hombros anchos.

No hacía más de cinco minutos que había tomado asiento en esa única silla de metal grisáceo con cadenas a los costados. Desde entonces, su furtiva mirada gris parecía buscar un mínimo detalle en cada rincón de la sala en penumbra, detalle que lo ayudara a escapar de aquella comprometida situación.

—Robert White —dijo una voz, quebrando así el silencio como si de una bala impactando en el blanco se tratara. El tono utilizado por el canoso, quien ocupaba un espacio en una elevada tarima a un par de metros del acusado, carecía de emoción.

Mientras tanto, quien llevaba la atención de todas las miradas, el hombre de aquella silla con cadenas, asintió algo dubitativo.

—Así es, soy yo —respondió.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí? —con frialdad, preguntó de nuevo el hombre cuya edad superaba con creces los sesenta años. Llevaba el cabello sumamente canoso, más blanco que la mismísima nieve. Su mero aspecto convencía al restante público que cada cosa que decía era verdad. Nadie parecía capaz de contradecirlo. ¿O nadie quería contradecirlo?

—Me han dicho que soy culpable del suceso ocurrido hace dos meses. Pero no es verdad, señor. —Robert intentó verse ante todos, seguro; sabía que si decía la verdad, los hechos como eran, no había manera de que lo inculparan. Pero había algo que le generaba demasiada incertidumbre; sabiendo que era inocente, ¿por qué habían insistido en culparlo?

Nunca se había detenido a pensar si la corrupción en aquel tipo de organismos como Umbrella existía. La empresa multinacional, con gran estatus en la rama de la medicina, había alcanzado tanta importancia que hasta contaba con un propio equipo de seguridad; los soldados del gobierno, conocido como mercenarios ya que recibían una gran paga extra, eran quienes se ocupaban de aquel trabajo; y él era uno de ellos.

—Podría tomar como testigos a mis compañeros de unidad. Ellos saben que en estos últimos seis meses he estado en tiempo total esforzándome en el entrenamiento. Para mí, mantener el estado en forma es crucial. —No sabía con exactitud si había hecho lo correcto pero al menos su defensa estaba hecha.

—Lamento decirle que en esta sala nadie se ha parado como voluntario y testigo, señor White. —De nuevo, como una daga recién afilada, la voz del experimentado resonó en la sala. Mientras su gélida voz se pronunciaba, el silencio en los demás era total.

Muy a su pesar, Robert también notó aquello. Había no menos de diez colegas que trabajaban y entrenaban a su lado, realizaban la pesada rutina que él debía soportar desde que se levantaba en la mañana y se acostaba por las noches. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se había ofrecido como testigo defensor. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada si sabían que era inocente?

En parte se encontraba contrariado, algo molesto. Pero el sentimiento que más se apoderaba en aquel momento era el miedo. Por lo visto, su ejecutor no tendría compasión; de hecho, no descartaba la idea de morir allí mismo, al terminar aquella sección judicial tan ilegítima. Entornó sus ojos, grisáceos como la misma luna por las noches, a la espera de nuevas palabras del canoso.

—Para la resolución del caso, sólo los jefes de los organismos y el acusado estarán presente. Los demás, tienen diez minutos para evacuar la sala.

Posiblemente fueron los peores diez minutos de su vida. Sabía que de aquel escaso tiempo dependía todo; porque así había sido llevado hasta aquel lugar, a los tropezones, con irregularidades y con una sentencia de muerte como final del camino. En el instante en que la última persona abandonó el recinto y la puerta se cerró tras ella, el teniente que estaba a la derecha del canoso, un hombre de piel oscura y cabello negro, se elevó y caminó hacia Robert.

—Enciende el dispositivo, Stevens, y grabemos la verdadera confesión de una maldita vez. —Robert abrió rápidamente sus ojos, pero cuando creyó comprenderlo todo, ya fue demasiado tarde. El hombre apellidado Stevens, el canoso, encendió un aparato y, al mismo tiempo, el de cabellos negros apuntaba a la cabeza de White con un revólver a apenas un palmo, al lado de las cadenas.

—Ni una palabra —ladró Stevens, reiniciando el captador y alcanzando un papel a Robert. El mismo contenía, al parecer, una confesión que el apresado debía recitar de manera convincente. De aquella manera, injusta e ilegal, Robert perdió las esperanzas de salvarse. Cada cosa que fue diciendo, línea a línea, era aún peor que lo anterior. Si de verdad hubiera hecho aquello, recibiría cadena perpetua.

—Perfecto, ya no tendré que jalar el gatillo. —El teniente de cabellos negros soltó una risotada tras sus propias palabras. Resguardó el arma de fuego a la altura de su cintura y regresó a la tarima, junto a Stevens y los demás jerarcas de la Corporación Umbrella.

El canoso volvió a elevarse en su asiento, sin siquiera esconder una sonrisa irónica y suma maldad que merodeaba por su curtido rostro, lleno de cicatrices.

—Para tu suerte, hoy quedarás libre. Pero estarás bajo la mira. —Señaló el dispositivo, donde aún se resguardaba la grabación y su confesión falsa. La mirada realizada por Robert fue como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, de soslayo contempló el grabador y luego a los demás hombres.

Intentaba controlar sus impulsos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de si aquellos viejos cambiarían de un minuto a otro su decisión, y si su cabeza iba a rodar pronto. Por lo que sólo asintió. Tras un par de minutos incómodos en silencio, donde los demás continuaron debatiendo, fue Stevens quien volvió a llamar su atención.

—Puedes irte, White. Y recuerda, te vigilamos. —Su tono se transformó repentinamente en una amenaza. Robert no supo qué responder y sólo se encaminó en dirección a la salida, sin siquiera mirar atrás cuando escuchó unas risotadas generales de aquellos corruptos.


	2. Expansión

La situación en la ciudad parecía empeorar. Lo ocurrido en las últimas horas con la expansión de un extraño virus progenitor no sonaba para nada alentador en ningún sentido. Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Umbrella se intentaba mantener un falso nivel de tranquilidad y despreocupación; nadie debía saber que dicho virus había sido lanzado de manera intencional, y menos aún que ellos habían sido los causantes.

Pero no todos los miembros de aquel organismo estaban al tanto de la situación; sólo los jefes de principales órdenes habían estado involucrados en aquella barbarie. Robert, un mercenario de la unidad UBCS, que se encargaba principalmente de contraatacar el terrorismo corporativo y el secuestro de personalidades famosas, casualmente no contaba con aquella información de sus jerarcas; aunque sospechaba de algo.

Las dos semanas de vacaciones que le habían obligado a tomar eran una muestra de que no todo funcionaba como debía ser. Y antes de aquello, el mismo White había sufrido el rotulo de culpable de unos cargos que no merecía; era totalmente inocente, y así fue tras terminar la sesión, pero todo de manera irregular. Aún recordaba aquel momento tan amargo, donde uno de los tenientes apuntaba su cabeza y él debía recitar una declaración totalmente falsa.

«Y nadie salió en mi defensa» pensó molesto, mirando con ojos furtivos a los demás colegas que trabajaban junto a él en aquella unidad. Desde la sesión, se había mantenido al margen, ya no hablaba de la misma manera, optaba por un profundo silencio que explicitaba su disconformidad con el resto.

—Ha llegado un memorándum y tiene fecha de hoy; 27 de septiembre. —El hombre que había recitado aquello se apellidaba Johnson, Robert lo conocía sólo de vista, trabajaba en la unidad pegada a la suya. Johnson era mucho más petizo que un hombre promedio, no tenía complexión atlética, por lo contrario, poseía algunos kilos de más; sin contar que carecía de pelo, era totalmente calvo.

Aún así, los demás colegas emitieron un silencio respetuoso. El tono de voz empleado por el hombre pequeño indicaba incertidumbre, un peligro latente. Palabra a palabra, coma a coma, punto a punto, así fue leyendo aquella carta. Al culminar, secó rápidamente unas gotas sudorosas que habían aparecido en su frente; no era para menos.

—¿Se ha soltado de nuevo el virus? —Repitió atónito Robert. Johnson asintió, sin dudar—. Maldita sea, ahora sí estaremos en problemas. ¿Se imaginan las ratas expandiendo el virus por toda la ciudad? —Seguramente todos se hacían aquella misma pregunta, y todos deseaban una misma respuesta «Que no se expanda, que no se expanda». Pero por lo que decía aquel papel, firmado por el titular de la Corporación, aquel temor ya había ocurrido.

La alarma de las 7:00 de la tarde había sonado, indicando así el final de una nueva jornada laboral. Pero ninguno de los mercenarios dentro de aquella oficina se inmutó tras oírla, ninguno movió un mero músculo de su cuerpo. El problema que debían enfrentar tras la fuga del virus iba más allá de ocho horas de trabajo o alguna que otra en versión de extra.

—¿Tendremos que evacuar la ciudad? Preparemos las Unidades. —No por nada Robert tenía ya varios años de experiencia, y no por nada había sido designado subjefe de su pequeño grupo de mercenarios. Su espíritu de tranquilidad en momentos difíciles era algo que lo caracterizaba, más aún cuando se trataba de algo dentro del trabajo y de salvar vida de civiles.

En un tiempo estimado de cuatro horas, la Corporación Umbrella y toda su seguridad, se aprontaron para enfrentar aquel desastre. El brote del virus, entrada la medianoche, se había expandido por cada una de las calles de la ciudad; sin embargo, todos los Mercenarios saltaron a escena para proteger a los civiles que aún podían salvarse. Los hombres preparados se habían dividido en varios grupos, todos cubriendo diferentes zonas.

White iba cooperando con otro experimentado colega, Collins; consistía en un grupo de seis Mercenarios, y debían internarse en la parte más comercial de la ciudad. Según tenía entendido, por aquellos rincones se hallaba un prestigioso restaurante, varios negocios de venta de ropa y, al final del trayecto, la popular estación de trenes. No tenía dudas, le había tocado lo más difícil.

Collins pisaba los cuarenta años de edad, tenía contadas arrugas en su rostro y unos ojos azules sumamente brillantes; incluso hasta en la penumbra, aquellos zafiros brillaban. Había tenido una idea para hacer la tarea más sencilla, dividir aún más su pequeño grupo; por lo tanto, él se ocuparía de la zona este, con tres hombres, mientras Robert iría con los restantes tres hacia el oeste.

—Haremos esto; primero nos internaremos en el Restaurante. Posiblemente esté abarrotado de personas. Si vemos que en el trayecto nos encontramos con más civiles, intentemos refugiarlos también allí. Si vemos a algún infectado, no duden en volar su cabeza. ¿Entendido? Vamos. —Determinación, así se definían sus palabras. Tenía cierta incertidumbre por dentro, pero no podía transmitirla a su equipo.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí. No estaban seguros de las palabras de Robert; ¿sería eso o en realidad aquel hombre les caía mal? De cualquier manera, acataron sus palabras y lo secundaron durante los cien primeros metros. Lugar donde se detuvieron, en un aparente callejón apenas alumbrado. Se escuchaban los alaridos de una mujer, con pavor, con miedo, gritando como enloquecida.


	3. Chapter 3

—Deténganse —ordenó Robert, sin miramientos. Los alaridos de la mujer le taladraban sus afilados oídos; en situaciones extremas, su sentido auditivo parecía encontrarse más desarrollado, capaz de percibir hasta el más mínimo detalle por insignificante que fuera.

La escopeta que Robert había portado desde el escuadrón, y que desde entonces cargaba en ambos brazos, se elevó, paralela al piso a la altura de su cintura. De aquella manera, entornó poco a poco sus ojos, intentando ver un poco más allá de la densa oscuridad propia del callejón.

—Es imposible, esos gritos ni siquiera son de mujer. Vámonos. —Uno de los mercenarios del grupo se oía sumamente miedoso. Pero no era momento para protestar ni echar en cara absolutamente nada. Si no acudían con rapidez, no podrían salvar ni siquiera al civil más diestro.

—¿Acaso no la oyes? —Desconcertado, Robert se adelantó un par de pasos. La iluminación era escasa, por no decir totalmente ausente. Los otros tres no se veían muy seguros, y tras mirarse entre sí, como reprochándose algo en silencio, se alejaron lentamente; a posterior, comenzaron a correr, para cuando sintió sus lejanos pasos, Robert ya les había perdido el rastro.

Aquello lo dejó atónito. Los que él consideraba guardias y defensores de aquella ciudad, de aquella corporación, donde habían jurado lealtad, donde la preparación que habían recibido era incomparable a otros conjuntos de rescate, huían como si se trataran de inofensivos conejos.

«Maldita sea, ellos y todos los corruptos. » Incapaz de seguirlos, el líder de aquel grupo se dispuso a realizar su tarea solo. Elevando su escopeta emitió un primer disparo; un potente rugido culminó los gritos de la mujer. «Mierda, creo que la maté.» Reuniendo valor, avanzó lentamente, pegado a la pared, y sin cambiar la postura de su arma de fuego.

La fragancia de aquella espesa sustancia roja invadió sus fauces. Un aroma a metal imposible de evitar; lo llenaba todo. Temiendo con lo que estaba por encontrarse, suspiró una última bocanada de aire y avanzó un poco más temerario que antes. «Sí, no la maté. Como mucho la rematé, esas heridas no son de la escopeta.» ¿Aliviado? Tal vez no, porque la mujer estaba muerta. Y menos aliviado aún, al pensar que aquellas extrañas criaturas eran capaces de realizar heridas que matarían en segundos a un hombre; ¿sólo lo matarían?

Robert retrocedió aterrado, al ver cómo la mujer de cabello castaño abría sus ojos. Pero aquellos ojos no parecían de un humano común y corriente, estaban inyectados en sangre; con un aire demoníaco que los poseía. No significaba algo bueno, de eso estaba seguro. La mujer acababa de ser contagiada y ahora se reincorporaba, hasta que su cabeza rodó esparcida en pedazos, tras recibir un nuevo disparo, esta vez intencionado.

«Esto parece peor que una pesadilla.» Habían pasado diez minutos desde su encuentro con la mujer. Al fin había llegado al restaurante, lugar donde se hallaban más personas como él, sin tener la infección del virus. Los presentes se sintieron más seguros; no era común ver a un hombre de aquel tamaño y vestido como si estuviera por ir hacia una guerra.

El restaurante era el más grande de la ciudad. Contaba con tres pisos y funcionaba de manera activa durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Siempre se encontraba lleno, de modo que muchos interesados debían cambiar su destino o modificar su menú de cena cuando desistían de ir, ya habiendo llegado tarde. Y aquella noche no había excepción, todas las butacas estaban abarrotadas.

— ¡Es de Umbrella, estamos salvados!—Una niña rubia y ojos verdes acababa de escaparse de sus padres y se dirigía directamente hacia Robert White. Era verdad, en los anchos hombros ocupaba aquel reconocido logo de la empresa, muy similar a una sombrilla que alternaba los colores blanco y rojo. El mercenario sonrió levemente, fingiendo esperanza por la pequeña.

—La situación es complicada. El número de la Unidad ha disminuido y no tenemos más refuerzos. Pero esperen… —La charla producida por gente desesperanzada lo irritó casi al instante. Elevó su voz, no le quedaba otra opción, debía dar aquel mensaje rápido—. MIERDA. Deben dirigirse a la estación del tren, ¡YA! No habrá posibilidad de salvarnos si no nos movemos rápido. ¿Entienden?

Todos lo miraron como aterrados; él mismo estaba aterrado. Pero no podía transmitir aquella sensación o todo sería aún peor. «Ahora, a las boutiques.» Mentalmente aquel mensaje invadió su ser, y tras rápidos pasos, dejó atrás el restaurante, pasando por una nueva calle desierta, hasta alcanzar el pasaje de los negocios de ropa. ¿Estarían aún los dueños allí? No lo sabía, debía investigar.

Unos extraños sonidos volvieron a llegarle a sus oídos provenientes de un local pequeño hacia la calle sur. Con lentos pasos, aún portando la escopeta, Robert se dirigió al nuevo lugar. Definitivamente, llegó a la conclusión de que no eran humanos, aquellos alaridos y sonidos de succión no eran de humanos. Cuando giró el codo de la esquina, llevó sus manos a la cara, para no ver…

Era innegable. Ya lo había visto todo. Dos seres poseídos se abalanzaban sobre una familia, que seguramente incluyera a sus dos papás y dos pequeños hijos. Lo peor, lo peor de todo, fue ver a los niños. Desgarrada su piel, vertiendo sangre, un espectáculo espantoso para cualquiera; por primera vez en su vida, el temeroso White prefirió haber sido condenado a muerte en aquella sesión de cargos inventados que contagiado por un zombi.

«Era su única esperanza pero no llegué a tiempo.» Unas gotas nacieron desde sus inexpresivos ojos, recordando la imagen de los niños mutilados; dejó caer su peso sobre una de las paredes de aquel paraje 'desierto', que seguramente se encontraba aún más contaminado con aquellos seres inhumanos. «Es el infierno en vida.» De algo estaba seguro, no iba a morir contagiado. Apuntó su corazón con aquel enorme cañón y jaló el imponente gatillo.

Para el mercenario Robert White aquel había sido el trágico final; pero el virus recién estaba expandiéndose, la verdadera pesadilla estaba a punto de llegar y arrasar con absolutamente cada rincón de la ciudad.


End file.
